Psychic Duo
by Retired author 2618
Summary: A "regular" trainer just wants to be the very best. He discovers a new comapnion on the way and gets really close to each other than just one way. Along with something sinsiter being planned will they get through? Rated M for you know what. Male Human X Female Latias
1. Birthday Start

**3rd story nothing much to say. Check out my other 2. Good reading. Sorry this was deleted and reuploaded. I messed something up in the original.**

 **Key**

 **"Speech" = Speech**

 **( _Speech_ ) = Thought**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

-Xavier-

[Present]

I'm quite young being 14 years. I live in a house near Dewford Town with my dad, who was previously a pokemon trainer. He told me stories of him catching legendary pokemon being the cocky dad he is, I knew they weren't true I just went with the flow and just pretend to be interested in his soooo true stories. I have heard that you have to be a worthy person if you wanna capture any legendary and I don't think my dad isn't that worthy. He was good though beating all gyms around Hoenn getting his 8 badges, and with that done he tried to challenge the Elite 4 and boy was it… embarrasing. One of them only used 1 single pokemon and beat my dad without breaking a sweat. My dad's pride probably got the best of him which lead to him underestimating the Elite 4, and he didn't take the defeat lightly. He was so depressed that he couldn't come out of his room for almost a whole week. After that was done though everything went back to normal.

[Late Evening]

Nothing happened much we went on with our lives

"Hey dad, when am I gonna begin my Pokemon journey?" I asked him.

"Well son, I don't know to be honest, could be now, tomorrow, couple days, who knows!" He said in a care free tone.

"Well I hope it's soon, like… I don't know… my birthday perhaps?" I said to him. I saw him feel uneasy.

"Alright you caught me red handed, but you're gonna have to wait," He said to me in a defeated tone.

"Well you know my birthday's tomorrow so…" I said trailing off.

"Ok ok, but you have to prepare though, get the stuff you need like food, money, camping equipment and some other stuff," He said counting his fingers for the things he said.

"We'll have to go to Littleroot Town and meet Professor Birch." I said.

"Yeah, you just need your pokeballs and pokedex." My dad said

"What about the starter pokemon?" I asked because my dad forgot that...

"Don't worry you'll see in your birthday." He said.

…Or so I thought.

"Well ok then," I said. I went to eat dinner and got ready to sleep…

[Tomorrow]

-Xavier-

I woke up feeling happy and energized that it's my birthday today. I got up and went to the bathroom. Before I went to the bathroom and got a towel and clothes. I splashed my face with water so I can wake up a little bit then brushed my teeth. I took of my clothes to get a quick shower. My physique is average for the usual 14, now 15, year old nothing special but I'm quite lean in way. I took a quick shower for my birthday and then dried myself. I noticed my armpit stank so I got some deodorant and applied it to my armpits. I got my boxers, a pair of pants, and a shirt. I combed my hair and didn't dry it thoroughly so the water can make it easier to comb my hair while keeping it in place, temporarily anyway. I looked fresh in the mirror, being 5¾ ft tall is nothing special but I know sooner or later I'll be hitting my growth spurt. I went out to see if my dad was here.

-Leo-

"Ok guys, it's Xavier's birthday today he's turning 15 and gonna start his pokemon journey." I said to them. Diana and Michael were from Kalos and Jennifer is from Sinnoh, they came to celebrate my son's birthday.

"Ok you got him anything?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'll be bringing him to the Professor and let him choose his starter." I answered.

"Does he know about the recent starter switch up?" Jennifer asked

"No and that's the surprise, he thinks he'll be getting a Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip but now with the recent switch he would be surprised on what to choose."

"Ehh ok, it's your idea." Jennifer said. Then we heard buzzing, it's coming from Jennifer.

"Oh give me a second, it's my son Christian give me a second," Then she went through a door to talk to her son.

"Ok then, so how old will Xavier be?" Diana asked

"I just said that, he's turning 15."

"I wasn't paying attention sorry." She said snickering. I sighed and Jennifer came out.

"Ok so Christian's game is gonna start soon, can we at watch his game so we can see him play? It's a small 90 minute game and will be starting at 3" Jennifer asked.

"Why not? Xavier can see who Christian is and how he looks so he can meet him." Michael said

"Sure." I said shrugging.

"But that's too long, lets at least watch it when he shows up," Diana said.

"Good idea," I said

-3rd Person-

After some searching Xavier found his dad with 3 other people.

"Dad who are they?"

"Oh they're my friends from the time I was younger, this is Diana and Michael from Kalos...," Leo said gesturing them

"How you doin sport?" Michael said

"Nice meeting you Xavier" Diana said

"Hi," Xavier said giving them a shake to the hand.

"...And this is Jennifer from Sinnoh,"

"Hello," Xavier said shaking her hand

"Hello there."

"So you know what day it is," Xavier said to his dad.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON!" Leo said giving him a hug.

"Happy birthday Xavier!" The rest said.

"Thanks,"

"Today is special now, you will be starting your journey to become a great pokemon trainer like your dad," Leo said patting Xavier's back.

"Hey just between you and me, your dad's not that good," Michael whispered into Xavier's ear.

"I heard that Mike!"

"What it was just a joke, but your good though," Michael said quickly. Leo scoffed.

"So let's get you ready huh?" Leo said to Xavier.

"Here," They quickly give him an expensive backpack with a big spacious inside with many pockets to put items in. "Me and Michael thought it would be a good idea to give you this,"

"Wow! This must be very expensive, Thanks a ton!" Xavier said.

"And you'll be needing this also," Jennifer said. She gave him a pouch of necessary items like potions, berries, and some extra pokeballs.

"Wow, most of the items I need for my journey. Thank you all, now the start of my journey will be easier."

"Now all you need is a pokemon, so we'll go to Professor Birch to give you your starter," Leo said.

"Yeah once that's done I'll be starting my pokemon journey." Xavier said.

"Wait, I thought we were gonna see Christian's game!" Jennifer exclaimed, everyone looked at her.

"Just show him a picture but later though." Leo said

"Now we just gotta bring Xavier to the professor to give him his starter." Michael said. They all agreed and left Leo's residence soon after, Diana and Michael left to go home back in Kalos shortly afterwards while Jennifer wanted to stay with the group. Jennifer showed a picture of Christian to Xavier so if he ever meets him and challenge each other, he knows who he is. They're still on there way, it was good they left sooner because the trip took longer than expected. They reached the small settlement known as Littleroot Town. It was little because there was only 3 buildings. One must be a lab where Professor Birch stays, and the 2 just look like residences. They went into the lab to see a chubby looking man in his thirties with a lab coat, this was Professor Birch.

"Hi Professor Birch, I'm here to pick my starter for my journey." Xavier said excitedly.

"Good, now let's check out the 3 new starters shall we!" The professor said.

"Wait new starters?" Xavier said confused.

"Haven't you heard? The starters were switched between regions, just to make things interesting." Jennifer said.

"Dad you never told this about me." Xavier said flustered.

"That's the surprise." He bluntly said. Xavier scoffed and moved on.

"So let's see here," He said looking at the 3 pokeballs,

"Here we have…" He said opening the Pokeball to reveal a green frog with something on it's back, "A Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur!" The little grass pokemon said.

"Next one is a…" He opened it to reveal a orange monkey, " A Chimchar."

"Chimchar!"

"And lastly… " He said opening the last pokeball to reveal a crocodile like pokemon, "A Totodile."

"Totodile!"

"Now trainer you gotta choose." Birch said to Xavier.

"And while you're at it I'll be getting the stuff you need." He said going to a storage room. Xavier looked at them carefully, trying to see which one he should pick. All of them stood proudly, showing that they are tough and have a good persona.

"Hey son, if I were you, you should choose the Chimchar, fire types are the best." Leo whispered to Xavier.

"No choose the Totodile, it has an advantage against fire types." Jennifer said.

"Guys, it's rock paper scissors, there's no distinct advantage from choosing one from another because they all cancel each other out, I have to follow my heart and choose the one I like." Xavier said irritated from the unnecessary pressure. Professor Birch came out of the storage room with the Pokedex and 5 pokeballs.

"Ok got the stuff you need, here's your pokeballs to capture pokemon, I'm sure you know how to operate them." Birch said giving it to Xavier who put it in his new backpack.

"And this is your pokedex, it has all the info you need about Pokemon, your ID, a map, phone and other stuff." He said handing the pokedex to Xavier.

( _Nifty looking piece of technology here_.) Xavier though inspecting the gadget.

"Have you chosen one yet?"

"Nope, I'm gonna check each one of them out."

At the end of the day, Xavier chose Bulbasaur he thinks it's just a classic pokemon to have and a trusty one too. He didn't put his Bulbasaur in his pokeball so he can walk and be free and not just be imprisoned into the ball. Xavier was ready to begin his journey by going through Route 101 to get to Oldale Town. Xavier is ready to go now and says his goodbyes. His dad went back to Dewford Town and Jennifer went back to Sinnoh to check with Christian after his game. Xavier is off and walks to Oldale Town with his Bulbasaur by his side.

"So Bulbasaur, you ready to make me become a pokemon master?" He said excitedly.

"Bulba!" The grass pokemon yelped jumping up.

"Great to hear that!" He said knowing that his Bulbasaur is showing enthusiasm.

"We are probably halfway through, let's go look for other pokemon."

"Bulba!" With the approval from his Bulbasaur, they wafted of from the route to go into the forest to look for other pokemon. The looked for couple of minutes and found one pokemon.

-Xavier-

I saw a small grey dog pokemon, I took out my pokedex to see what pokemon was it.

"Poochyena

#261

Dark-Type

Female

Poochyena, the bite pokemon. It is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. It has enough endurance to chase down it's prey until it's exhausted.

Moves: Tackle, Howl, Sand Attack, Bite."

The pokedex said in a robotic voice.

( _Looks like a really good pokemon to have_.)

The Poochyena growled and barked.

"Ready Bulbasaur?" He went in front between me and the Poochyena, in his fighting stance.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Alright! Use vine whip!" Two vines came out and slapped the Poochyena, it whined after that. The Poochyena charged and went in for a bite. It was too fast and Bulbasaur got bit.

"You alright Bulbasaur?" He just gave a nod.

"Ok, use Tackle!" With that said Bulbasaur charged to Poochyena giving it a good headbutt. The Poochyena was weak so I took my pokeball and enlarged it. I threw it towards the dark type being engulfed in a red light. The pokeball closed and fell to the ground. Shake. Shake. Shake. Shake… Click! As soon as I heard that I knew I caught it.

"Yeah! We caught our first pokemon!" I said

"Bulba!"

"Gimme a high five!" I put my palm out, he just head butted lightly.

"Ok, that's a high five for you then." I went and took my pokeball.

We went to Oldale Town.

 **I'd like to thank DracoSheild234 for helping me notice my mistakes AND helping me make a plot.**


	2. Petalburg City

**Chapter 2, continuation of chapter 1. Sorry for the hiatus, school's here and you know what.**

 **Stuff will just get more busy as it goes on but I'll try my best to finish chapters.**

 **Key**

 **"Speech" = Speech**

 **( _Speech_ ) = Thought**

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech}=Telepathy**

-Latias-

I love going through Hoenn, it's such a nice beautiful place. I stroll through the forests and look at nature unfold. I see lots of other pokemon and plenty of trainers. I stay invisible as to not be sighted by anyone. I don't really like confrontation but I do go battle from time to time with random trainers. Most of them were easy as they usually are beginners. Sometimes I spar with some pokemon to improve my combat prowess. I don't know nothing much about combat but I was not a beginner and knew how the ins and outs of a battle. Most of the time with trainers I flee if their pokemon are too strong because personally I don't like getting captured. Unless the trainer is worthy, pure hearted and reliable, I won't be captured by any random trainer. I can feel the presence of many pokemon and the sun high in the sky, such a calm peaceful forest.

"Hey Latias! Wait up!" It was Latios my big brother.

"Don't just leave like that especially out of my supervision!" He said.

"Sorry! I just like strolling through the forest!" I said circling around in the air. He sighed,

"You're just like mother, care-free, calm and somewhat annoying."

"Hey!"

"You are! Admit it you're annoying!" I just giggled.

"Ok yes I am annoying. Happy?"

"Better at least, now come on let's get back home." He said gesturing me to go home. He left and went home shortly after. I followed suit. We talk to each other through telepathy because if we talk talk then our cries can be located and be recognized easily among other pokemon cries. We lived in the deep part of the forest, it was a big tree and we sleep there. There was a space for both of us, plenty of space to play around there and lots more. We studied some humans' homes to try and replicate what they did such as the things they call "furniture". We tried and only made the platform thing, it's the only thing that occupies the space which is quite sad. But we didn't need those things because they are human stuff that are meant for them only.

"Why do you always go to the forest? Especially by yourself?"

"I don't know I just like it, and I like going alone. You have to be alone sometimes especially when the only person close to you is just a pain." I giggled. He sighed.

"You know why I'm like this right?"

"No not really."

"I'm like this because I'm trying to protect you from harm. We are very rare pokemon and trainers would want to capture us and fight other pokemon against our will. Do you really want that to happen to you?" I thought about his question. Battles might seem fun but fighting against others and making them faint for fun, doesn't sound fun.

"No." I said in defeat.

"Good, you shouldn't go out in the forest like that next time, especially when you're alone." I gave a nod went out of the tree to fly around but not too far just within his supervision. I'm still gonna go to the forest alone sometimes because it's me.

-Xavier-

We walked and didn't really encounter much pokemon after that. I have my Bulbasaur to my right and my Poochyena to my left, both are walking beside me. We reached Oldale town. Nothing too shabby, there's only 2 houses a pokemart and a pokemon center, no gym though which is good because I'm not prepared yet. Good thing my dad gave me birthday money, which is 6000 pokedollars. I went to the pokecenter to heal them up.

"Hello there!" A identical Nurse Joy said. How and why are they the same, and also don't get me started on Officer Jenny's too.

"Hi there, I'd like to heal up my pokemon," I said to her politely.

"Sure, just put them in their pokeballs, it will only take seconds to heal." She said in a joyful tone. I kneeled down to talk to them.

"Hey guys, I'll just put you in your pokeball to heal you up, or at least give you energy." They nodded and I got their pokeballs. I returned them and gave it to Nurse Joy to heal them up. It only took 10 seconds and got my pokeballs.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!"

"Your welcome!"

I left the Pokemon center, got Bulbasaur and Poochyena out.

"Hello… It's me." I said

"Bulba!" and Poochyena howled a little. I chuckled.

"Glad to see you guys too!" I said rubbing their heads.

"Now just gotta go get some stuff from the Pokemart and we'll be on the road again." I said. Until I realized I already have potions and other stuff and smacked myself.

"Stupid me, we can just go now, Arceus thank Jennifer for giving me these stuff." I said to myself. We are gonna go through Route 102 to go to Petalburg City and take on Norman the gym leader for Petalburg City. I checked the Pokedex for a GPS which, conveniently, it had. We have to walk west and keep walking to get to Petalburg, nothing too much.

-Bulbasaur-

We passed through Route 102 as he called it and battled a couple of trainers. Most of the, were easy but one of them I almost fainted, but Xavier was smart and told me to use leech seed and gave me a lot of health back. I was grateful he knew what to do and I was with a potentially good trainer. Poochyena did well too, only substitutes me when I'm in danger. Luckily none of us got serious damage and didn't need any potions or stuff like that. We gained some experience from those battles and it was fun.

"Hey Poochyena, how did you like the battles we had with your trainer?" I asked her.

"Good so far, I think he can still improve on strategy and stuff." She said

"Well do you think he's good enough to take on the gym?" She thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe he has some plan."

"How's your chat you 2?" He said hearing us communicate.

"It's ok!" I said, but all he could hear is "Bulbasaur". But he got the message.

"Good to know you 2 are getting along."

Some time passed and we reached Petalburg city. It's small but bigger than Oldale, there are 3 houses, a pokemart and pokemon center as usual, and a gym.

"Hey Norman," I heard it was a boy and he's asking a person something." Can I use one of your pokemon to catch a ralts?"

"Sure Wally! Here." He said giving him 2 pokeballs, one to capture and one must have a pokemon to fight it. The man then suddenly looked towards us. He is average in height, he has a red jacket with sleeves rolled in, he has pants, wears something at his feet, and his hair is black.

"Hey look a newcomer Wally!" He said pointing us out. Xavier looked calm and walked towards them.

"Welcome to Petalburg City! I'm Norman the gym leader, and this is Wally." He said pointing to him.

( _The man was the gym leader! I should've known that_!)

"Hello there, you need help catching a pokemon?" Xavier asked them.

"Yes, there's a Ralts somewhere there," Wally said pointing to the bushes. "And I want to capture it as my first pokemon!" He said with excitement.

"Yeah, you won't mind helping him do you?" Norman asked

"Sure why not, everyone must have a chance to be a pokemon trainer." Xavier said.

"Let's go then," Xavier said gesturing Wally to go to the bushes. He then looked to both of us. "Bulbasaur, Poochyena, don't interfere with Wally, let him learn through experience ok?" We nodded.

"Sure thing!" I said,

"Yes of course master!" Poochyena said.

"Alright! Here I come Wally!" Xavier said chasing after Wally who was already in the bushes. Me and Poochyena followed suit…

[After Wally captures his Ralts]

"Norman! Look I captures the Ralts!" Wally said with excitement.

"Great job Wally not a bad start!" Norman praised the young trainer.

"Hey Norman sir," Xavier said getting his attention. "Would it be ok to battle you now?"

"Sorry Xavier, you have to get 4 badges first." Norman said bluntly.

"Oh ok." Xavier said.

"You can go to Rustboro and start from there." He said.

"And you're gonna need this," Wally said handing some kind of disk to Xavier.

"What's this?" Xavier asked examining it.

"It's a T.M. its supposed to help a pokemon learn a move depending on their type and if they can learn the move the T.M. will teach. This is T.M. 03 it teaches water pokemon Surf. It will help you navigate in water!" Wally explained. It's a lot but I got the idea.

"Cool! I just need to find a water pokemon that can learn surf." Xavier said.

"Alright Xavier, go to Rustboro and begin there. Come back when you have 4 badges!" Norman said.

"Alright thanks for the T.M. Wally!"

"And thank you for teaching me how to capture a pokemon!" Wally said back.

"No problem!" Xavier said. We left Petalburg and took Route 104 according to the GPS thing that Xavier used.

[Couple hours passe]

"Whew! Good thing we reached Rustboro in time! It's getting dark." Xavier said reaching the town. There wasn't time to explore because Xavier went straight to a building to sleep in.

We got ourselves in a room and we went to sleep immediately, we were all tired. Before I knew it I dozed off, me and Poochyena occupying each of side on the bed and we fell into a deep slumber.

-?-

"Locating Eon Duo." A man said, he has a tracking device.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Another man asked.

"We attack to weaken them, then use this special pokeball." He said showing them a pokeball that is black and white with "R" plastered on it.

"It's supposed to put them on stasis, make them weak while keeping them alive with enough strength so they don't… well you know… die." He explained,

"Ok ok just keep looking for those dragons, if we are gonna take over the regions then we'll start with this now while the other group is looking for the other legendaries." Another man said. The device suddenly had a pulsing beep, signifying that the Eon Duo is close. The man raised his fist showing his knuckles, telling the group to halt.

"They're close. Spread out and look for them."

[5 minutes later]

In the dead of night, everyone gathered and saw a big tree. The man pointed the device to it and it's making a rapidly beeping sound, signifying that the Eon Duo is in there.

"They're in there. Everyone got their stuff ready?" The man said. Couple of grunts have some non lethal weapons to weaken the pokemon and the special pokeballs.

-Latios-

( _I feel something… a tingling sensation… something's not right…_ ) I thought to myself in my sleep. I woke up and went out to investigate. I can feel a presence near our home. I don't think it's anything serious so I don't bother waking up Latias. Then I sensed intentions of those that are present. Hostility and greed. Something doesn't feel right. Maybe it's just my sleepy side talking to me.

I slowly levitated back to my sleeping spot next to Latias. Then I heard speaking but faintly though.

"We're… capture… them…both… Latias… Ok?" I heard faintly. It was a human for sure, but not the kind of humans that Latias encounters. They are more hostile and greedy than those so called trainers. I went to wake up Latias who was still in her slumber.

"Latias, Latias… Latias!" I tried to say as quietly as possible shaking her a bit. She groggily went up and groaned. I covered her mouth as to not reveal our position.

"Shhhh! There are humans outside that are going to capture us! Most likely to use our power." I said.

"Latios, maybe that's just your nightmare. Just go back to sleep." Latias said, oblivious that she too should be able to feel their presence.

"Latias I'm serious we have to go!" I said through telepathy.

I feel the presence coming closer, they have an evil spirit in them. I have to make Latias believe me. Latias then went back to sleep. They're closer now…

 **OH no! Not another cliff hanger! Damn You Deffconm!**

 **Sorry, I'm trying to make this interesting as possible and gotta sleep too. Well Gn readers. If its morning there morning to ya.**


	3. Runaway

**chapter 3, continuation from chapter 2. Sorry for the really long delay and lack of updates again. Busy with school and stuff.**

 **Key**

" **Speech" = Speech**

 **(** _ **Speech**_ **) =** _ **Thought**_

 **-POV-**

 **[Time]= Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech}=Telepathy**

-Latios-

I must think of something fast, they are close. I began to use Dragon Pulse. I aimed towards the area where the humans are. I never really plan on killing anyone, but these humans seem to have a very sinister feeling and have done a lot of evil things so I didn't care. I blasted them away. This woke up Latias immediately and snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" She said clearly angry.

"I'm telling you right now we gotta go!" I said to her.

"Why?!" She then looked over my shoulder and must've saw someone.

"Watch out!" She said blasting a weak dragon pulse to blast it to the human, just enough to push him and knock him out. He had a device and was aiming it towards me, possible to weaken me.

"We gotta go now, there could be more of them!"

"Ok I believe let's go! Let's not waste time!"

"Right back at you!" I said. We turned invisible and left soon afterwards. There were still some humans left, only a couple of them they were just trying to help out the rest and didn't bother going in sooner to capture us.

[5 minutes later]

We've been flying for 5 minutes dodging and weaving through trees, branches, and foliage in the dead of night. We were probably miles from them now considering we were flying away at full speed. Latias was trailing so I slowed down a bit and told her to stop.

"Tired?" She was panting heavily and just did a subtle nod.

"Alright then. Sleep… " I said scanning an area to look to sleep in. There's cave but that's too obvious and there will be pokemon that could annoy us. There's a plain open space out there but who knows, the humans can find us easily and catch us.

"Hey, I don't need to sleep now, since you woke me up with your Dragon pulse." She said. "I can stay up with you." I was skeptical.

"Are you sure Latias? I don't want you to collapse from exhaustion." I said worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll just use Recover." With that said she glowed green a little bit. Wasn't a full Recover but a Recover nonetheless.

"You ok now?"

"Yes, let's keep moving."

"Ok then Latias as you wish." We moved forward, getting as far away from the humans.

-Xavier-

Morning groans. An asset for me every morning. Really annoying for people, really satisfying for me. Poochyena and Bulbasaur are still relatively close to me, sleeping. I'm surprised they didn't seem bothered by my groans, let alone shake a little bit from the noise.

Poochyena in the position the dogs usually sleep in and Bulbasaur lying on his belly. I forgot to put them in there pokeball because I was too sleepy, and I'm glad I did because apparently they had a good sleep on the bed.

While I was thinking I saw a green speck at the corner of my eye. He got up and yawned. I rubbed his head.

"Mornin."

"Bulba, saur."

I looked to my left and Poochyena is still sleeping. She was down to my leg at least, because if she was up to my face I wouldn't be sleeping. I got up and looked around, didn't really check the room for stuff because again I was drowsy. Arceus using Hypnosis on me and it worked.

I got in a sitting position and stretched left to right and then up. I took in a quick deep breathe. I went up and opened the blinds in my room, being greeted with some orange sun.

( _Wonder what time it is?_ ) I pondered

I looked to my shoulder to see the clock. It was those old school clocks with the hands and stuff. The little hand shows it's 6 by the hour, and the minute hand shows it's at around the 6 with the red second hand blazing by. So it's 6:32 approximately, pretty early I must say. I sudden heard whining. I looked to the bed to see a rising dark type, probably being awoken by the sunlight. She came up and stretched her 2 forelegs out.

"Morning Poochyena. How's your sleep?" I asked the still rising pokemon. She just howled back quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes." She nodded. As I said that, I went to the kitchen, and got a glass of milk. It's the usual sweet creamy milk.

"Bulba?" He said while I was gulping down the last drop of milk.

"What I was drinking?" He replied with a simple nod.

"It's milk." He just took the answer and didn't bother asking more.

Poochyena was laughing in way.

"Why you laughing Poochyena?" She pointed at my face with her little paw. I think she's pointing at the milk moustache that I didn't notice earlier. I rubbed it off.

"Ok, ok, I had a moustache ha ha." I said with complete sarcasm. She calmed down after that. I wanted to eat breakfast but I'm thinking of eating outside.

"Hey guys want to eat outside?"

"Bulba!" And Poochyena just yipped.

"Alright let's go to a restaurant and check the city out." With that said I opened the door with Poochyena and Bulbasaur following suit. When they left the room I made sure I got the key and closed the door.

We left the hotel and greeted with sunlight and large looming shadows from the building. Bulbasaur seems really awake, his sunbathe must be working.

"How you liking the sun Bulbasaur?"

"Bulba." He said in a slow calm voice.

"Heh just as I thought." I can feel him though, sunbathing in the morning is a really relaxing moment. I decided to do the same and took a deep breathe with my eyes closed.

"Really refreshing."

"Bulbasaur!" He said in a agreeing tone. Poochyena just yawned trying to get awake.

"Alright let's go to a restaurant to eat."

We went through the city with little people walking by. Some had work and left early to go in, couple of trainers walking by as well.

"Hey you!" I turned around to look at the voice. It was a little boy with a cap.

"You have pokemon! I want to battle!"

"Ok then." I took my spot and he took his.

"Go get'em Rattata!" He said throwing his pokeball. It revealed a purple rat with large front teeth.

"You can do this Poochyena!" I said. It cued her to take her position. She did and growled.

"Tackle!"

"Watch out Poochyena!" She dodged it just barely, that Rattata must be fast.

"Counterattack with Tackle!" Poochyena did the same thing and knocked the poor Rattata.

"Aww man. Taillow go!" He took out his second pokeball and let out a small black bird with a white underbelly and red mask like marking.

"Alright you can rest Poochyena. Bulbasaur go!" The boy looks amused and laughed.

"Hah! You know Grass-type pokemon are weak against Flying-types!"

"Doesn't matter, it's not all about types!" I said back confidently.

"Leech seed!" Bulbasaur took a stance and shot a seed out of his bulb thing towards the Taillow. It stuck up on it and started leeching it's energy."

"Peck!"

"Watch out Bulbasaur!" Good thing Bulbasaur was fast enough. The Taillow tried to peck him 3 times but failed.

"Vine Whip!" Two vines came out and slapped the bird out of the air.

It got up and then went back down to the ground.

"What?! How?" The boy said astonished returning his Taillow.

"Leech seed."

"But it's a grass type move, it shouldn't be effective against my Taillow."

"Well, it's not all about types though kid. You have a lot to learn."

"Alright then." He gave me 250 pokedollars as prize money.

"Good battle guys, I'm surprised none of you got touched. Your speed must be off the hook."

"Bulba!"

Poochyena grunted.

"Good work." Then I heard my stomach grumble.

"Let's find a restaurant quickly."

To my luck I looked to my left and saw a restaurant.

( _How convenient_.) I went in and saw not just regular people but trainers and their pokemon eating.

( _Even more convenient that this restaurant has some food for pokemon and allow them to eat here._ )

I went up to the front and asked for a table.

"Table for 3 please?"

"Trainer and 2 pokemon?"

"Yes."

"Ok," He said getting a menu. "Follow me sir."

"Cmon guys let's go." I said.

[After breakfast]

-Poochyena-

The food was excellent, the meat was really tasty compared to meat I found in the wild. Who knew humans can make really make good food. I wish I can try the other foods but it didn't matter, at least I ate my favorite.

Me, Bulbasaur and Xavier were going around the city and Xavier wanted to find a place called a gym to battle their leader and get their badge.

"But before we get into the gym, let's go find more pokemon so we can have an advantage." Xavier said.

He's right, even though he has us, the more pokemon we have the better. Before I knew it we were in the forest Xavier looking through the tall grass.

We looked and looked until a tannish yellow, bipedal, shelled pokemon with small claws appeared before us.

"A Sandshrew." Xavier said, he got his little thing out and pointed it to the pokemon. It spoke.

"Sandshrew

#027

Ground-Type

Male

Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball.

Moves: Scratch, Poison Sting, Rollout."

"Poochyena you got this!" I took that as my cue and stepped forward. I gave a menacing growl to intimidate the little Sandshrew. He doesn't stand a chance against me.

"Use Tackle Poochyena!" I obeyed blindly and went for the tackle.

I missed sadly.

"Watchout!" I heard. I looked and saw the Sandshrew rolling towards me and hit me square on the face.

"Poochyena! Are you ok?!" Xavier screamed to me. I didn't want to give up, I don't wanna show weakness, I will defeat this Sandshrew. I got up.

"You alright?" He said. I gave a growl to tell him that I was ok.

"Alright! Bite!" I growled and got up to the Sandshrew to bite him.

I got him and pierced his shell but just enough that it didn't make him bleed so Xavier can capture it.

"Ok hold on!" Xavier said. He got the ball that he used on me before and threw it to the crippled Sandshrew. Before I knew it he was gone and in the ball. It shook couple times. It eventually clicked and Xavier got another pokemon.

"Whew! You ok Poochyena?" He asked again. I yelped to tell him I was fine.

"Ok let's look for more to prepare against Roxanne. Bulbasaur, you'll take over so Poochyena can rest. Now I'm gonna have to put you in here so you don't get harmed further." He got my pokeball out and pointed it to me.

"You have to rest." Suddenly the light hit me and I was transported inside the pokeball the pokeball.

-Latias-

Yawwwn. Sleep wasn't as comfortable as it was but it's better than I thought it would be. I was sleeping next to Latios with foliage covering us. A good spot to hide, because we couldn't sleep while we were invisible. Small rays of sun are shining through the small holes of the brush.

"Aahhh the sun." I wanted to wake up Latios who is a light sleeper, so there is no purpose in using a Dragon Pulse as a wake up call, no matter how much I wanted to get him back for making me lose my wonderful sleeping hours but he had a reason. I just wanna get back at him. I came back to the bush and nudged him.

"Wake up Latios! The sun is calling to us." He just got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around.

"I must've fallen asleep as well. I was guarding you when you were sleeping, but apparently I have fallen asleep as well." He said

"At least we both got some rest after that ordeal though, right?"

"Yeah. Let's keep moving. I don't think those humans will rest to get us." I just nodded.

We got out of the bush. Latios then told me to get back in the bush.

"Get back! Get back!" He shouted quietly while pushing me.

"What is it now?"

"Use your sight sharing and you'll see." I used it to see myself from behind. Then when Latios looked back I saw the humans with the grey clothing with the big red R. They're back.

"Alright. I see now."

"Shh! Be quiet. Let's hope they pass us." We waited….

Then a net came out of nowhere and caught Latios, but barely missing me.

"Fly! Latias! Fly!" Latios said.

"I won't leave you!"

"Just go! These humans are trying to use our powers. They can't tap into our powers if they only have one of us. Just fly away! I'll be ok, I'll hold them off!" I knew there's no argument in this. If I try to save him I will most likely be captured and they'll be using our powers. If I run away I leave Latios but they can't use our powers for destruction. So I had to leave, with tears running down me.

"Now you back off and get away from my sister!" He said shouting getting ready to use a dragon pulse, but there wasn't any explosion, something stopped him from using it. I kept flying, sky high passing through the cold air. It stung me because of the tears flowing down me. I saw some human settlements as I flew. I descended and went to a forest near one of these settlements but far enough that no one from there can find me.

 **And that's that.**

 **Things are getting busier and will progressively get busier later on. This weekend will be long and have plenty of time to work on these stories.**

 **Things get tedious from time to time and just plain obstacles in the way.**

 **So I hope this lives up to my standard and enjoy.**


	4. Discovery

**You guys should know the key by know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

-Xavier-

I reached the pokecenter to heal up my pokemon. There was quite a crowd here today, I don't know why though. Through the whirring of the healing machines and chatting Chanseys I hear mumbles of something happening deep in the forest not too far from here. I wonder what could all the commotion could be about.

"Thank you for coming to our pokemon center! We'll hope to see you again!" The joyful Nurse Joy said, no pun intended. I got my 3 pokemon now and held onto them. While on my way out I overheard a conversation and stopped to listen.

"I heard that there was a poaching operation somewhere in the forest!" A long haired hat wearing brunette said.

"Yeah, people think it's Team Magma or Aqua, but I believe it's a different team." Said a black messy hair guy.

"One things for sure is that this team is from somewhere else, but not too far from Hoenn." I was intrigued on what's happening. I was tempted to check in on what's happening, but I wanted to get to the gym. In the end my curious temptation overwhelmed me. I went towards the gossiping couple.

"Excuse me?" I asked coming towards them. The 2 teens who looked around my age looked towards me with a questioning stare.

"Uhh, you heard of something happening in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, whatever it was a team was doing there they were capturing a pokemon." The guy said

"Yeah! But it's no ordinary pokemon, it seemed to have a great magnitude of power! Could've been a legendary." The girl rushed in before I could ask. Legendary pokemon? As far as I know, I don't know anything about legendaries, but I heard the tale of a pair of dragons though. I think it's a legendary pokemon, or I could be wrong. Now I was intrigued to know more.

"Where did it happen?" I asked. They looked at me astonished.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

"I'll have to find out then." I answered. He stared at me for a couple of seconds then went through the doors to point south west from our location.

"It's not too far from here, about 1000 feet or so you should be around there. You'll know when you get there." He said.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked.

"Xavier."

"Alexandro. And her name is Lindsey." He said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you!" She said giving out her hand for a shake. She has quite a energetic personality.

"Why ask my name Alexandro?" I asked, questioning his motive for his question. He gave a humble look.

"Because I'm a trainer too, so is she. We might will help you with this."

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"If you're going, we're coming along! We're looking to make a lot of friends anyway." Lindsey said. She just seems to have this glowing personality and I can feel her energeticness pouring in me.

"Ok then. Let's go!" I said leading the charge. I already came here to meet 2 new friends. At least I won't be alone on my journey. We got out of the bustling city to waltz into the woods, going towards where the incident occurred.

While we were on our way to the area, we chatted between ourselves. They both came from Littleroot town where they got their starter. Which begs the question.

"If you guys went there, then how come I didn't see you?" I asked.

"Oh! So that's why there were only 2 balls left." Lindsey said.

"No wonder. You must've came before us and we got there later." Alexandro said.

"So what did you 2 pick?" I asked them.

"I got…" He got his pokeball ready and threw it up in the air to reveal a small blue alligator, a Totodile. "Totodile."

"Totodile!" The little alligator said.

"I'm guessing you got Chimchar?" I asked Lindsey. She gave a nod and threw her ball up in the air to reveal the orange fire-tipped chimp.

"Chimchar!" The cimp said pumping it's arms in the air.

"You guys don't have to say it." I said throwing my ball to reveal my all healed up Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" The 3 starters then huddled up, doing some handshake or fist bump. Then they talked about stuff, presumably how their trainer is doing.

"Interesting. Looks like they've been friends before we even got them." Alexandro said. I nodded and so did Lindsey. We continued our trek through the woods with our starters out so they can socialize.

"Have you guys caught any pokemon on the way?" I asked.

"I caught a Zigzagoon and a Taillow." He's got a flying type, and I need one of those soon as it will be essential for travelling around when it learns Fly.

"Cool. What about you Lindsey?"

"A Wurmple and Poochyena." I don't know why but I never encountered a Wurmple since I left Littleroot, which was quite strange to me.

"Nice. I got Poochyena and Sandshrew."

"Neat." Both of them said in unison. I was getting a feeling while we were trekking. I can feel a tingling sensation or something. It feels like I'm sensing something that left a powerful presence nearby. What are these strange feelings?

As we got closer, the tingling grew stronger, and stronger and stronger. Until we reached the area where the tingling was at it's peak. I saw footsteps and some sign of struggle here. Couple of broken pokeballs as what it seems, but they aren't red and white but black and white. What could've happened here?

"Look's like we reached it. I never really thought I would come here. Looks like it was true, something did happen here." Alexandro said. I observed the are for any details. Then I saw footsteps along the ground. Quite deep the footsteps are, along with long strides between each step, and… in groups? A group of people were here before? What could all of this connect too? Suddenly something hit me. I got a throbbing feeling in my headache and collapsed. I held my hands against my head against the struggling pain.

"Yo Xavier you ok?" Alexandro said coming by my side along with Lindsey. I couldn't bare the pain going through my head. It was so intolerable. But what I got through that I discovered something new. I regained my composure back and went running following the footsteps, leaving everyone in the dust clueless.

"BULBA!" My Bulbasaur said. He went running after me.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Alexandro shouted running behind Bulbasaur.

"Hey! Don't leave a girl like that in the dust!" She went speeding followed by the other starters.

-Latias-

I came down from the sky, after shedding some tears. I went invisible as so no one can see me. What would have they done to Latios? Why would they do such things?

I was wandering randomly about this unknown part of Hoenn. I never really went this far from home. I looked around to see anything that seems familiar. All I saw were trees, foliage, and rocks. Nothing unique or anything familiar. I kept looking and have a uncanny feeling that something is watching me. I keep on having a little look behind the wing but nothing there. Or so it seemed.

I was wandering aimlessly around the woods until something touched me. Before I knew it I was engulfed in light and trapped in those balls. It felt strange. I was inside a virtual reality as it seems. It looks like I didn't go inside it like nothing happened, still in the forest wandering aimlessly. But upon closer inspection nothing was as lively as it is, no aura presence around the trees or any living thing, or lack thereof. And the feeling of growing weaker as I go. I have to get out of this ball before I get drained.

I used all my psychic might to get myself out of the ball. It was such a powerful blast that it would affect anything that is psychic from a very far distance. If you were just a normal living creature you would be unaffected, but for other those that are psychic, they would be experiencing some complications.

I was freed from my prison. I was back in the real world now.

"How?!" One of those people from before exclaimed. The group emerged with equipment ready. They had no more of those balls to my luck, and all they had were some sticks and ropes. Before they got close to me I saw a speeding creature appearing behind them.

"Hey!" The thing shouted. He looked like a trainer, but he has a psychic aura around him. I went behind a nearby boulder to hide.

-3rd Person-

Xavier who discovered something new within him, led him to the Latias in distress. The psychic shock from Latias have found it's way to Xavier's dormant psychic powers which presented itself making Xavier suffer through a short-lived, but strong, headache. The psychic shock left a strong signature to where it was released making it possible for Xavier to pinpoint it's location with his new found psychic powers.

The reason for Xavier going to this is unknown to him. He has no idea why he went running in this direction. His new friends are closing in, with Lindsey behind them all. Xavier discovers what the commotion is about and sees a group of people in grey with a big red R plastered in the middle. In the background he sees a pair of peering golden-brown eyes behind a boulder. He can see it's body behind the boulder but not like x-ray, but the energy, the life force of it. Xavier isn't quite himself right now, as he is a complete different being.

"What do you think are you doing here!?" Xavier shouted. Lindsey and Alexandro watched safely from behind a bush.

"Bulba!" The grass type said running towards Xavier. Alexandro grabbed him to stop him.

"No don't, it will make things worse." Alexandro said holding on to the struggling Bulbasaur. Meanwhile the Team rocket members burst into laughter seeing a teen interfere with them.

"What do you think you are doing here? Being nosy around our business!" One of the rocket members said.

"Yeah! Why don't you back off and let us capture this-" He was quickly cut off by Xavier who used a telekinetic force to shut his mouth and push him to the side. Xavier knew what he was gonna say next and what their intentions were.

"How did he do that?" Lindsey said watching by Alexandro's side. He gestured her to be quiet. Alexandro was speechless so to speak. He couldn't say anything, witnessing a fight unfold.

Xavier has initiated a brawl with them, they were throwing punches. Some of them were hesitant as they thought they would only capture pokemon, not hurt someone else. Xavier dodged the punches with ease and was able to disable them. A few more punches and dodges and Xavier has made them fled and he's exhausted. Xavier took one deep breath and collapsed passing out in the process. Latias was the first one to come out, to check on Xavier. Lindsey, Alexandro and their starters came out from the bush which startled the eon dragon.

"It's ok! We're not here to hurt you! We're his friends." Alexandro said to the startled Latias. She calmed down a bit from the words and went towards the fallen teen. Soon enough Xavier was surrounded by Latias, Alexandro, Lindsey and the 3 starters. They checked on him with the Latias hovering by Xavier's side. Alexandro checked him and found nothing wrong except burning around his face. Xavier was growing red.

"Looks like he has a fever."

"What should we do?" Xavier's starter came by his side, nudging his head to the fallen trainer. Latias was watching as she didn't know what to do. She came close inspecting Xavier and what was wrong with him. When she got closer she felt radiating heat coming from his body. She thinks that when Xavier used his psychic powers, he got exhausted and somehow lead him to this heat. It was like if he overused his powers making him overheat.

"Let's bring him to the pokemon center! I think they can help him!" Lindsey said. Alexandro without any hesitation lifted Xavier up then gestured everyone to follow him back. He didn't run as he could be caught off balance and make Xavier fall.

When Xavier was in a state when he could use his psychic powers he had great potential to use it. But since he's inexperienced with it and only recently finding out about it he got exhausted pretty fast. Xavier has much to learn from this point on.

The group reached the center, with Latias close behind being invisible. She wasn't really planning to go inside Rustboro but she wanted to help Xavier in anyway possible, even if she was there just to be by his side. Xavier was growing hotter to the point that Alexandro couldn't hold him for long.

"Nurse Joy! This is an emergency!" Lindsey said getting up to the front counter.

"Chansey!" Joy screamed as 2 came out with a stretcher. Alexandro put Xavier to the stretcher and the Chanseys disappeared through the 2 swiveling doors. Everyone was quite busy in Rustboro as it was only Alexandro, Lindsey, and invisible Latias and starter pokemon in the lobby. Nurse Joy comes out of the door.

[Couple of minutes]

"Excuse me, Alexandro." She called him out. He got up and went to the counter.

"You can all go see him now." Alexandro merely nodded.

"Thanks." He said going to the doors. The rest followed shortly after.

When they we in the room Xavier is in, he was covered in ice packs. From his forehead, chest and neck. It at least was working as he isn't radiating much heat anymore and is less red.

"It's ok Latias, you can come out now, it's only us." Lindsey said. Soon enough she appeared in thin air responding with a yip.

-Xavier-

( _What happened? What did I do? Do I remember any of this? Should I remember any of this? What were those people trying to capture? Why did I do it?_ )

I slowly woke up with heat radiating from my body. There were a bunch of cold packs on me. How did I get here? I look to see Alexandro and Lindsey were talking, the 3 starters talking and a familiar set of golden brown eyes next to Lindsey.

"What happened?" I said getting the attention of everyone. I was immediately pounced by Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!"

"Yes. I'm alright Bulbasaur." I said rubbing his head. Lindsey sighed relieved at my well-being.

"Good you're ok. We thought you could've died."

"You had a very high fever." Alex said. I was confused as hell to what happened. It felt like something big happened to me and I just forgot it, as if it was a dream, or I had amnesia. Alexandro saw my questioning look as he reassured me that I'm fine. Then he explained everything from start to end.

"Wow… so I saved this pokemon?" I said pointing to the hovering red and white pokemon. Everyone nodded.

"How?" I asked still confused at some holes to the story.

"We can't really explain it, you just had this ability where you can move people with your mind and predict their moves." Alex explained.

"Yeah, they were like trying to punch you and you just dodged them easy peasy and even incapacitate them." Lindsey said. What were they talking about? I couldn't do those things. I'm no fighter, I'm not physically fit to fight a group of people. It seems impossible. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ohh it did happen." Alex said. The rest nodded in agreement. I sighed. I feel so hot and dehydrated.

"Can someone get me a glass of water?" Alex nodded and left out to fetch me some water. Lindsey took a seat on the corner as she didn't want to steal Alex's seat. I still rested with my Bulbasaur now sleeping on my chest. The red and white pokemon got close to me, seemingly inspecting me.

"Hey there… I see you followed us here." I said to it. It gave a quick little nod. The room grew silent and the pokemon still staring at me.

"Well… this is… awkward…" I said.

"I wonder what pokemon are you?" I said.

"It's a Latias." I heard from Alexandro, holding my glass of cold refreshing water. He put it on the small cup board next to the bed. I tried to sit up, but I didn't to disturb the slumbering Bulbasaur. He was suddenly lifted from the air by a pair of hands, no not hands, but claws. It was that pokemon, the Latias.

"Thanks." Now I can sit up with the Bulbasaur off me.

"So what's a Latias?" I asked him.

"It's a Hoenn Legendary."

"So my speculation was correct!" Shouted Lindsey, making Bulbasaur wake up. So it is a Legendary. What kind of power must this pokemon have? Looks like I'll have to find out soon, as there is one in this very room.

 **So long it is.**

 **OH yeah I'm back! Again school and life. Along with that I'm trying to put more quality to my stories. I'm learning more on the way along, while also reading other people's fics.**


End file.
